The Mentalist Wiki
Willkommen im The Mentalist-Wiki 951259df7dee4829c80e0b5dcdab7dce.jpg|Staffel 7|link=Staffel 7|linktext=Alle Infos rund um die siebte und letzte Staffel von The Mentalist Mentalist_season_6.jpg|Patrick Jane|link=Patrick Jane|linktext=Der Mentalist 2013-08-23 22-04-02.png|Red John|link=Red John|linktext=Der eiskalte Killer 2013-08-23 22-22-24.png|Teresa Lisbon|link=Teresa Lisbon|linktext=Die Agentin an Janes Seite Hunt-Slider.png|Staffel 6|link=Staffel 6|linktext=Schau Dir an, was bisher geschah... Handlung Patrick Jane führt ein scheinbar perfektes Leben. Er hat eine kleine Tochter mit seiner großen Liebe, alle Welt kauft ihm sein Hellseher-Getue ab und er verdient auch noch ordentlich Geld dabei - was könnte sein Glück stören? Eines Abends tritt Jane in einer Sendung auf, in welcher er auch zu dem Mörder namens Red John befragt wird, nachdem er seine übliche Show abgezogen hat. Patrick erzählt, dass er die Polizei im Red John Fall unterstützt, die nachfolgenden Fragen der Moderatoren bringen ihn so richtig ihn Fahrt, und er lässt sich über Red John aus - er wählt also die ersten Worte die ihm einfallen, um den brutalen, abartigen Mörder treffend zu charakterisieren. In diesem Moment denkt er gar nicht daran, dass ein aufgebrachter Serienkiller sich dies vielleicht nicht gefallen lassen will. Erst als er am späten Abend nach Hause kommt, voll von Vorfreude auf seine kleine Familie, muss er erfahren, welche Macht Red John wirklich hat - er geht auf die Schlafzimmertür zu, an welcher ein Zettel hängt, lächelnd betrachtet er das Papier, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verändert sich sein Gesicht: Entsetzen! Er greift langsam zum Griff der Tür, einen Spalt weit geöffnet sieht man den roten Smiley Red Johns an der Wand lächeln (sein Markenzeichen, das er bei jedem Mord hinterlässt) - seine Familie ist tot! Ein paar Jahre und Erkenntnisse später, entschließt Jane sich, endlich Rache an Red John zu nehmen. Und wo kann man dies besser, als beim CBI, der Behörde, die den Fall Red John untersucht.. So beginnt die Geschichte eines Mannes, der den Mörder seiner Familie jagt, erzählt in 6 spannend-aufreibenden Staffeln (die wichtigsten Episoden, die die eigentliche Geschichte erzählen, findet ihr hier. Charaktere Simon baker thema.jpg|Patrick Jane|link=Patrick Jane Teresa-lisbon-photo.jpg|Teresa Lisbon|link=Teresa Lisbon Grace-van-pelt.jpg|Grace van Pelt|link=Grace Rigsby Waynerigsby.jpg|Wayne Rigsby|link=Wayne Rigsby Kimball-Cho-a.jpg|Kimball Cho|link=Kimball Cho Red_john.svg.png|Red John|link=Red John Abbott.jpg|Dennis Abbott|link=Dennis Abbott Videos *Achtung Spoiler Staffel 6* The Mentalist - Cast Interview Simon Baker on the hunt for Red John, his acting career Simon Baker and Robin Tunney discuss Lisbon and Jane Staffel 6, Teil 2 Die restlichen Episoden werden in deutscher Erstausstrahlung ab dem 9. Februar 2015 montags um 21.15 Uhr bei Sat.1 gezeigt. mehr News *[[Benutzer Blog:PatJane/Sat.1 setzt 6. Staffel fort: Jane ermittelt wieder montags|''Sat.1 setzt 6. Staffel fort:'' Jane ermittelt wieder montags]] * [[Benutzer_Blog:Spinelli313/The_Mentalist_endet_bei_CBS_mit_Staffel_7|Es ist offiziell:' Staffel 7 ist die letzte Staffel ''The Mentalist.]] *[[Benutzer Blog:PatJane/Staffel 7: CBS gibt Verlängerung bekannt|''Staffel 7:'' '''CBS gibt Verlängerung bekannt]] *[[Benutzer Blog:PatJane/Quoten: "The Mentalist" mit neuem Sendeplatz wieder besser|Quoten: The Mentalist mit neuem Sendeplatz wieder besser]] *[[Benutzer Blog:PatJane/Deutsche Free-TV-Ausstrahlung: The Mentalist kommt früher als erwartet für alle|''Deutsche Free-TV-Ausstrahlung:'' The Mentalist kommt früher als erwartet für alle]] *''zu allen News...'' Umfrage Glaubst Du, "The Mentalist" wird auch nach Staffel 7 auf einem anderen US-Network fortgeführt? Ja Nein Nicht sicher Neuste Blogs Weitere Blogs plain date en: es: it: _ _ Kategorie:News